Mother Faunus
by The Insanity Box
Summary: Blake finds a human baby and decides to keep him. Special thanks to darkwarriorthecursedhero for the idea
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vale a wonderful city where human and faunus kind work trying to make a living. Faunus are hated by humans because they have animal ears, tails or other characteristics, because of this the faunus are suffering. Today our story follows a girl named Blake Belladonna who under her bow is hiding her heratiage. Blake is a cat faunus that wants to help humans and faunus exsist in a peaceful harmony. However since the brach in Vale people have been even more cruel to the faunus population because of the White Fang. The White Fang, a group of faunus who were peaceful but turned violent, because the caused the breach people have been blaming all faunus. It sickened Blake that innocent people were being blamed because of the White Fang even if the had nothing to do with it.

Blake came to Vale to get some more books and to see if she could help anyone. Her teamates convinced her to try and relax since the Vytal festival was in two weeks. She was surrently walking down the street holdin an umbrella since it was going to rain. She had just finished getting her book and was about to head back to Beacon when she heard something that stopped her in her tracks. It sounded like a baby crying and it was close by. She ran hoping to find the source of the noise and make sure it wasn't what she thought. When she got close to the source she saw it was coming from a dumpster in an ally.

She lifted the top of the dumpster and looked in to see what she feared. A baby with a small patch of brown hair and green eyes was in the dumpster and when the child noticed the light it turned and looked at her. They baby then began to giggle has it reached for her with a big smile on its face. Blake reached in and grabbed the baby and pulled it out of the dumpster hoping that it was not hurt. "Who just leaves a baby in a dumpster" she thought before seeing a note attached to the baby's diaper. When she read the note she just wanted to find the baby's parents and beat some sence into them. Before she could do anything she felt a rain drop hit her head. She looked up and saw that it was about to storm and she needed to make it to Beacon but what was she going to do with the baby. She decided that she would bring it back to Beacon and decided from there. With that she ran as fast as she can to the airship so she could ask her team for their thoughts.

 ***42 minutes later***

Blake made it back to Beacon and now was currently trying to make it back to her dorm without being spotted. She saw her dorm and made a dash for it hoping that the baby would not wake up from its nap. When she slammed the door after getting in, when she looked in the room she saw her teamates staring at her their jaws dropped when they saw Blake holding a baby. "Blake why do you have a baby?" asked Ruby confused. "Long story short I found the baby in a dumpster and it was about to rain so I brought the baby with me" Blake explained glad that Ruby was not panicing. "ARE YOU INSANE" yelled Weiss who was mad that Blake would do something so careless. "Clam down ice queen Blake never said she was keeping the child and even if she does keep the kid it's her choice" said Yang. "Do you honestly think that Ozpin would allow this besides why would she keep it? She could just take it to an orphanage" said Weiss. Before anyone could do say anything the baby began to cry. "Why is the baby crying?" asked Ruby worrying that someone would hear it. All of a sudden Blake began to rock the baby hoping to calm it down and it worked. Once they baby stopped crying it just looked at Blake and giggled. Weiss, Ruby and Yang all awwed at this and smile wanting to play with the baby. The baby still looking at Blake smiled and said "mama". When the baby said that one word Blake froze with the rest of her team. Blake decided right then and there that she would become the baby's mother. "Hey I just realized what gender is it?" asked Ruby. "I will go see" Blake said and went into the bathroom for a second.

"Ok the baby is a boy and now what are we going to name him?" Blake asked. "Oh no if we name itwe will get attached to it and it will be hard to find him a good home" said Weiss. "Come on Weiss just look at the face can you honestly say you don't want to keep him" said Yang bringing Weiss close to the baby. Weiss just looked at the baby as he giggled at her and Weiss just couldn't stand it. "Find if Ozpin says we can keep him we will but what about a name?" Weiss asked. All of a sudden thunder struck causing Ruby to look outside. "Wow their is a bad storm outside" she said while the baby began to giggle. "Hold on a second" Yang said as the baby stopped laughing. "Storm" she said while the baby giggled again. "I think we should call him Storm" said Yang with a smile. Blake looked a the baby in her arms and nodded in agreement. "Ok tomorrow we will ask Ozpin if it's ok to keep Storm and if he says yes we will go to Vale and get baby supplies" said Ruby. Everyone agreed and decided to go to bed and be prepared for whatever tomorrow would hold.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day came by and Blake was as nervous. A bunch of questions ran through Blakes mind while she and her team snuck to Ozpin's office. "What if Ozpin didn't approve and made her hand Storm to an orphanage?" "What would people say about her having a baby?" "Would she be kicked out of Beacon?". Before she could think of anything else she felt a hand on her sholders. She turned and saw Yang was giving her a look that said "Don't worry". Blake calmed down and looked infront of her to see the door to Ozpin's office. "Ok girls once we go through the doors we can't back out are you ready Blake?" asked Ruby.

"I thinks so thanks for supporting my descision" Blake said with a small smile on her face. The others smiled back before they all walked in and saw Ozpin was just sitting drinking his coffee.

"Hello girls is their something I can help you with?" he asked while giving the a curious look.

"Professor I want to show you something" said Blake who then turned Storm to face Ozpin. Ozpin was surprised to see Blake with a baby and decided to ask some questions.

"So miss Belladonna if you would be so kind to explain why you have a baby" he said calmly. Blake was kind of happy he was not mad and told him the truth.

"I found him in a dumpster in Vale with a note" she said. Ozpin raised an eyebrow and asked "What did the note say"?

Blake looked down and appeared to be holding back some anger. "The note said "To whoever finds this brat he's your problem now or just leave him I don't care" she said trying her hardest to calm down.

This surprised Ozpin and the others. Who would be so cruel to just leave a child for dead. "Miss Belladonna why did you bring the child to me?" he asked

"Well that's the thing professor I was hoping it would be ok if I adopted him" she said trying her hardest to remain calmly. Ozpin was thinking and grabbed his coffee and took a sip. Ozpin looked at all of team RWBY and then Storm. Storm only giggled at him causing him to smile.

"Well this is a first but I think you and your team can handle him" he said causing the them to smile until. "However what are you going to tell Storm when he's older and see's that you're a faunus?" he asked

Blake looked at him and began to think and decided on the best course of action. "I will stop wearing my bow so he will grow up knowing that I am a faunus. He may ask why he doesn't have any faunus traits and once he's old enough I will tell him".

This shocked everyone knowing Blake was always scared of who people would react to her ears. "You do realize that if you did people like team CRDL will mess with you and possibly Storm right" he said

"I will protect Storm from others and I don't care what people say about me has long has I have Storm I will be find" she said. Her team nodded behind her and smiled.

"She won't be alone we will be here to help her whenever she needs us" said Ruby.

"Anyone messes with her or Storm will be meeting my fist" said Yang cracking her knuckles.

"I will be willing to help get what we need to raise Storm and watch him if Blake needs a babysitter" said Weiss.

"You guys thank you so much" Blake said trying her hardest not to cry in front of Storm. Her team then hugged her while Ozpin smiled at them.

"I can see you won't let anything hurt Storm so I will let you raise him here at Beacon. However he will need a babysitter because you still have class" he said while everyone who could watch Storm while they were in class.

All of a sudden Ruby snapped causing everyone to look at her. "What about you professor your smart, and you don't have much work so why don't you babysit Storm" she said while Ozpin was surprised.

"Are you sure you want me to babysit Storm here?" he asked wanting to make sure they talk about it.

"I am cool with it" said Yang thinking it was the perfect plan.

"I have to agree with Ruby you are the smartest professor here and the most responsible" said Weiss.

"Miss Belladonna the final descision is your's since Storm is your son now" he said taking another sip of his drink. Blake wanted to keep Storm and help her team plus they all made good points.

"Yes sir I would like you to babysit Storm while I am in class and if no one is available while I am on missions as well" said Blake.

"Very well let me inform the teachers of your teams new addition so if you need help just ask any of the staff. Also I would like to take a quick picture of Storm if that is all right" he said. Blake and the others were confused by this but agreed to it. After Ozpin took the picture he seemed to be sending it to someone with a smirk.

"Umm professor who did you send that picture to?" asked Blake confused as to why he needed the photo.

"Well believe it or not but loves babies so I figured she would want a photo" he answered. "Anyway you may go and get the supplies you need for Storm" he said.

With that said Blake and the others left and went to the airship heading to Vale.

 ***32 minutes later***

After they made it to Vale they walked around until they found a large store. They agreeded to split up and get a fourth of the list each. Yang had to get toys and baby food. Ruby was incharge of getting clothes and baby books. Weiss had to get the crib and the high chair. Blake had to get a buggy so she could set Storm down and was incharge of getting diapers and bed clothes. After everyone got what they were assigned the went to the register and Weiss paid for it.

They then grabbed a quick drink before getting on the airship back to Beacon. During the ride back Storm began to cry all of a sudden. Before Yang could suggest that it was gas their was a horrible smell. Blake then got up while Ruby opened the diapers and gave one to Blake. Blake went to the bathroom and finished changing Storms diaper.

After they made it back to their room Yang began to set up the crib with Blakes help. While Ruby and Weiss played with Storm. Once the crib was set up they heard a knock at the door. When Ruby opened it they saw team JNPR and team CFVY standing there. "Hey Ruby we heard rumors that you guys have a baby in the dorm is it true?" asked Jaune.

"Yes it is true but we can explain" said Ruby who let the two teams in ready to explain everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To say that team RWBY's dorm was crowded was an understatement. With both team CFVY and team JNPR in the room their was not much room left. The two teams were listening to Blake who was telling them about her raising Storm while going to Beacon. "Wow I didn't think you wanted a kid Blake" said Phyrra who was not sure how to react.

"Well I am happy for you Blake and I support you" said Jaune while Ren nodded in agreement. Nora was to busy making faces at Storm to talk but gave a thumbs up to Blake.

"Umm Blake if it is all right why didn't you tell us that you are a faunus?" asked Velvet.

"I was scared to tell anyone heck I didn't even tell my own team until a while after the term started" Blake said.

"Well Blake I think it is wonderful for you to raise a child but are you sure you want to stop wearing your bow?" asked Coco.

"Yeah I mean that would make you a target for team CRDL and what about when you are in class. Who will watch Storm then?" asked Fox.

"Well I can deal with team CRDL so they wont be a problem and Ozpin agreed to watch Storm while I am in class" Blake said.

"Yeah besides if those jerks mess with Blake we can just break their legs" said while Nora and Storm began laughing.

"Nora we can't just break those guy legs for saying some insults. If the touch her ears then we break their legs" said Yang.

"Guys don't worry remember team CRDL is afraid of us since we stopped the breach" said Ruby.

"True Ruby but remember those brutes are stupid" said Weiss while everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well it's getting late we should go to bed" said Jaune noticing the sun going down.

"Yeah I have to give Storm here a bath" said Blake who was holding Storm has she grabbed some towels. With that said everyone but team RWBY left to go prepare for bed.

"Ok guy I am going to give Storm a bath" said Blake has she shut the bathroom door. Blake then turned on the water and filled the tub up to the right amount for Storm with warm water. After making sure it was not too hot she set Storm in and began washing his back. Storm kept splashing enjoying his bath while Blake couldn't help but smile st him. After a few minutes she finished his bath and exited the bathroom and began to feed him. Once that was done she burped him and put him to sleep. Not long after that Blake decided she would join him and went to sleep has well.

 ***The next day***

Blake woke up early so she can prepare for the day. Something told her it was going to be a long day. After a quick shower she got dressed in her uniform and saw that the clock said it was only 7:13 and decided to check on Storm. After a few second she checked the calander only to realize that it was a holiday so their were no classes. She changed into her street clothes adn looked to see Storm was awake.

"Well Storm I guess that today is going to be a great day to show you around your new home" she said packing a small bag of baby supplies she may need. Once she finished setting the bag up she picked up Storm and left. She then remembered that she was not going to where her bow and removed. She was about to pur it in her pocket when Storm grabbed it.

She saw that Storm really liked it and decided to tie it around his arm. She smiled has he giggled as she walked around. Some people who have seen Blake stared a her shocked to see cat earsand a baby. One of the students approached her and he looked at Storm and then Blake.

"Hey Blake my name is Tristan and I am a member of the journalist club. I was wondering if I can ask you some questions" said the boy now know as Tristan.

"I guess but if I don't want to answer I wont got it" she said has he nodded.

"Don't worry I only have a few questions. First Why did you hide your cat ears from everyone?" he asked.

"I didn't want to deal with people constantly judging me and insulting me because I am a faunus" she answered.

"Ok now can you explain the baby is he yours? If so who is the father?" he asked.

"I adopted him and got Ozpins approval to raise him here at Beacon" she answered.

"Ok one last question why did you all of a sudden decide to stop wearing your bow?" he asked.

"I want Storm to grow up knowing his mother was a faunus" she said has Tristan finished writing her answer.

"If it's alright I would like to get a picture of you and your baby, by the way what's his name?" he asked.

"Not at all and his name is Storm" she said picking up Storm and holding him up for the picture. Once he got the picture he thanked Blake and left. She then found a nice place to sit and began to play with Storm. After an hour she was about to leave when a voice stopped her.

"So the rumors are true you are not only a animal but also a slut" said Cardin with a smirk.

"Go away Cardin" she said glaring at him not in the mood to deal with him.

"Dude I think we should listen because if we mess with her Yang will beat us silly. I also don't want to make the baby cry" said Russel.

"Grow a spine Russel she can't hit back because she has a baby with her and I am sure the others don't know she is here" said Cardin.

"So I can understand why you hid your ears I wouldn't want to look like a freak" said Cardin.

"Yeah so if you're easy why not show us a good time" said Dove.

"Lets see how sensitive her ears are" said Sky who grabbed Blakes ear and squeezed. She winced in pain at her ears being tugged and tryed to get her ears free. Russel ran off probably wanting to avoid getting into a fight.

"So who did you sleep with I bet it was just some random guy" said Dove. Blake was trying her hardest not to cry when all of a sudden a baby bottle hit Dove. They looked to see the baby trying to glare at them and then threw a rattle and hit Sky in his right eye.

"Oww you snot nosed little-" before he could finish he was met with a fist to the face while Dove and Cardin were both kicked in the face.

"Oww who did that?" asked Cardin who looked to see and angry Yang, Ruby and Weiss.

"Cardin we will give you one warning leave Blake and Storm alone or we will kick your butt" said Ruby.

"How did you even know that we were here?" asked Sky trying to figure out how they knew where to find them.

"I told them" said Russel who decided to walk out from behind Yang.

"Russel you son od a bi-" Sky began before Russel interrupted him.

"I know you're mad at me I may hate faunus but I don't like the idea of hurting a mother and child. That just wouldn't sit right with me so I did what I thought was right" Russel said before he began to walk off.

"Where do you think you are going Russel?" asked Cardin who was glarring daggers at Russel.

"I am going to tell about how we bullied Velvet and what you three are doing to Blake" Russel answered before leaving. The rest of team CRDL glarred at team RWBY and ran off in anger. Yang, Ruby and Weiss checked on Blake and saw she was on the verge of crying when all of a sudden Storm poked her nose and said "boop". Blake instantly stopped trying to hold back her tears and smiled at Storm. The rest of the day went smoothly team CRDL got three months detention but Russels punishment was cut in half since he got the RWY of team RWBY and informed them of what Cardin was doing. Overall Blake was glad to have a day to bond with Storm and couldn't wait for another.

 **Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blake woke up the next day and looked around to see her teamates were still asleep. She got up and after changing into her clothes checked on Storm. When she looked into his crib she saw that he was beginning to wake up. When he opened his eyes and saw Blake he began to giggles and reached for her. Blake smile and decided to take Storm with her to get some breakfast.

Once Blake made it to the cafeteria she saw team JNPR and CFVY sitting together. However she noticed that their was a young girl probably around four maybe five years old who also had dog ears. Blake began to approach them sat down next to Velvet.

"Oh hey Blake how are you and Storm today?" asked Velvet with a smile.

"Just fine umm who is the little girl next to Jaune?" Blake asked.

"Oh well Jaune is about to tell the story to us so you showed up at the right time" Velvet answered.

"Hey Blake can you explain to your team about Alesa here so I constantly don't have to retell the story?" Jaune asked earning a nod from Blake.

"Thanks but before I tell the story Alesa this is my friend Blake" he said looking at the girl next to him. Alesa looked at Blake and then started trying to hide behind Jaune.

"It's ok Alesa Blake wont hurt you" Jaune said trying to help Alesa relax.

"Sorry she is shy around new people heck when she met Nora sh somehow climbed into the ceiling" said Jaune.

"Anyway I actually met Alesa here yesterday night after Ruby and Nora sent me to get supplies for some party to celebrate the end of the term" he exclaimed.

 ***Yesterday around 10:30pm***

Jaune was annoyed why did he have to get the party supplies when Yang forgot. Sure he said he would help her but she just shoved him on the airship to Vale so he would have to get everything himself.

"Man it's getting late I better hurry to the airship soon" he said to himself. While running her heard something coming from an alleyway. When he looked in he dropped the bags he had in shock. There were two fully grown guys beating up a child with dog ears. Jaune called the cops and told them where to go. After he finished the call he ran at the guys and punched the guy on his right. The other guy then swung a punch at him but Jaune dodged.

"Listen here little boy back off before you get hurt" warned the thug that was still standing has he pulled out a knife. The thug on the ground got up and grabbed a pipe.

"I am not scared of two pathetic thugs who can only beat up an innocent little girl by ganging up on her. I mean really you just beat up a child and act like you can fight. You two probably couldn't beat a garbage can" Jaune said with a smirk reaching for Corcea Mors.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE PRICK" said the thug with a knife. The thug with a pipe charged at Jaune hoping to bash his head in. What he didn't plan on was a shield.

"What the-" before the guy with a pipe finished his sentense Jaune spun and slammed the hilt of his sword into the back of the guys neck, knocking him out.

"What the hell why do you have a sword and shield?" asked the other thug scared since he only had a knife.

"I am a hunter in training and you are under arrest" Jaune said running at the guy. The thug lunged planning on stabbing Jaune in the gut but Jaune flipped over him and kick his back causing him to hit the ground. As the thug got up he felt something heavy on his back and saw Jaune with a sword at his throat.

After a few minutes the cops arrived and aressted the two men and left after Alesa got bandaged up. Luckily the injuries were minor and she would be fine tomorrow.

"Hey their my name is Jaune I was wondering if you want me to take you home?" he asked hoping to help her. She just looked down and was trying hard to cry. Jaune realized that she was crying and put two and two together and felt guilty about what he said.

"I am sorry for bringing it up" Jaune apologized still feeling guilty.

"It's ok you didn't know" she said quietly while still looking at the ground.

"So where do you stay?" he asked hoping that she had decent shelter. She just pointed to a crushed box in the alley. Jaune looked at her and did something that surprised her, he hugged her.

"I am sorry about what happened to you" he said trying to cheer her up. She hugged Jaune back and began to cry into his chest. After a minute Jaune decided he couldn't leave her here.

"I have an idea why don't you come live with me at Beacon" he suggested causing her to look at him in shock.

"You mean you will be willing to be my parent even though I am a faunus" she said not expecting a complete stranger to care.

"I don't care if you're a faunus or not" he said causing the faunus girl to cry tears of joy and hug him.

"Thank you so much" she said still hugging him.

"You're welcome but before we go I would like to know you're name" he said with a smile.

"My name is Alesa" she said with a smile. With that Jaune and the girl now know has Alesa left to Beacon.

 ***Present time***

"There you have it" Jaune said has he finished the story. "By the way Blake can you do me a favor and help me get revenge on Blake" he asked.

"Sure we will have to plan later but not today. Anyway it's nice to meet you Alesa" Blake said giving the girl a smile.

"Hello umm is that your baby?" Alesa asked looking at Storm. Storm looked at Alesa and began to giggle while trying to grab her ears.

"Yes he is Alesa his name is Storm. Would you like to hold him?" Blake asked causing Alesas eyes to light up.

"Yes please" Alesa replied before grabbing Storm and holding him.

"Hey Blake I feel I should warn you that Jaune has left with a smirk and may die because of Yang" said Velvet worried that Jaune was going to need a doctor.

"Oh I am sure he will be fine" Blake said not listening to Velvet.

"Aww he is adorable" Alesa said while tickling Storms belly.

"I am sure Storm will like you when he grows up" Blake said.

"He will be like the cousin I never had" Alesa said when all of a sudden they heard someone screaming and it was getting closer. When they looked they was Jaune running like a maniac and Yang with pink hair. Everyone started laughing has they ran around the entire cafeteria until stopped them.

"So Alesa what do you want to be when you grow up?" asked Velvet.

"I decided I want to be a huntress so I can help everyone" Alesa replied.

"I wonder what Storm will want to be when he grows up" said Velvet.

"Well whatever it is I hope it is something safe and productive" said Blake.

 ***5 years later***

"Mom I decided what I want to be when I grow up" said Storm has he ran into the kitchen.

"Oh really what is it?" asked Blake who stopped filling out papers for some reason.

"I want to be a hunter and I want to go to the same school you did" Storm said happily.

 **Note: Hey sorry for the late update I had to retype this up because a storm knocked my power before I could save. Anyway I am going to make a fanfic called Abandoned but Found that will follow Jaune and Alesa along with this story. Please let me know what you think of this idea.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blake was frozen in shock of what Storm had told her. She had hoped that Storm would want to be teacher or even a farmer. However here he was wanting to be a hunter. Blake although considered that he may want to be a hunter she had hoped that he would not want to.

Storm just stared at his mom in confusion at her silence. He told her he wanted to be a hunter seven minutes ago and she was just staring at him.

"uhh mom are you ok?" he asked slightly scared that something was wrong.

"Oh sorry but Storm are you sure you want to be a hunter I mean it is dangerous" she said with the hope it was a prank.

"I am sure of it has sure that my name is Storm" he said with joy in his voice.

"I am sorry Storm but I don't want you to be a hunter" she said trying to make sure she didn't upset him.

"Why not mom?" he asked trying to figure out why he was not aloud to be a hunter.

"Look we will talk about this later but right now you need to go pack while you spend the night at you uncle Jaunes and aunt Phyrras ok" she said wanting to have time alone to think of what to do.

"Ok fine but can we continue talking about this after I get back?" he asked.

"Sure now go get packed while I get my keys" she said.

With that Storm ran to his room to pack while Blake grabbed her keys and went to the garage. Blake opened the garage door and stared at her car. It was a black malibu with her symbol on the hood. Blake opened the trunk when Storm ran in with his back pack and a small suit case. Blake shut the trunk and got in and buckled up. Storm was happy to see his cousin, aunt and uncle.

 ***An hour and 38 minutes later***

Blake parked infront of a large house with three floors. She and Storm got out and got Storms stuff from the trunk. Once they had everything Storm ran to the door and began to knock. When Blake got to the door it opened up to reveal Jaune.

"Oh hey Blake and hello Storm how are you guys today?" Jaune asked letting them into the house.

"We are fine thanks for asking and thanks again for letting Storm spend the night over here" Blake said while Storm ran to find Alesa.

"No problem oh I have some good news Blake" he said.

"What did you win the lottery or something" she said jokingly.

"No Phyrra is pregnant so Alesa is going to get a baby brother or sister" he said with a smile.

"That is great to here. Um Jaune what has Alesa said she wanted to do?" Blake asked causing Jaune to have a look of confusion.

"She wants to be a hunter... wait why?" he asked looking at her.

"Well Storm said he wanted to be a hunter and I don't want him to be a hunter" she answered.

"Ahh I see you don't want Storm to be a hunter because you are worried that he will try doing the same thing we did" he said while Blake slowely nodded.

"Exactly but how do I convince him that being a hunter is too dangerous" she said needing some advice.

"Well Blake you never know he may decide to not become a hunter I mean growing up I wanted to be a baker" he said.

"You're right thanks Jaune I really need that. Well I have to go I want to get some cleaning at my house done so bye" she said heading to her car.

"Bye Blake" he said waving her goodbye.

 ***Blake POV***

When Blake arrived at her house she saw some women in a business suit standing at her door. The women had long orange hair, glasses and was wearing a grey business suit. Blake parked the car an approached the mystery woman.

"Um can I help with something?" asked Blake wondering who this stranger was.

"Hello you must be Blake Belladonna am I correct" said the mystery woman.

"Yes that is me but who are you?" Blake asked.

"My name is Torch and I have to talk to you about something important so let us go inside" the woman now known has Torch said.

"Sure here let me just unlock the door" with that Blake opened the door and let Torch come inside and sit in a chair across from her.

"Now miss Belladonna I heard that you have a son named Storm is that correct?" asked Torch.

"Yes I do, how do you know that?" asked Blake.

"I was sent by the court to come here and take Storm to an orphanage" Torch said causing Blake to freeze in shock.

 **Note: Sorry for the short chapter everyone reading this but I am busy with school work. I will try to write a longer chapter next time anyway thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Note: Hey everyone apparently I got the wrong weapon for Storm. His weapon is the weapon Scorpion from Mortal Kombat uses when he says get over here. I was told it was a rope dart but I am not sure so can someone let me know what that weapon is called. I will call it a rope dart in this chapter and fix last chapter with the right name and thank you all for reading I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Storm woke up the next day with Alesa next to him drooling and mumbling something about dancing birds with sombreos and televisions for heads. Storm chuckled at his cousins dream and decided to go for a walk for a while. He got up and got dressed in a dark blue shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants. He decided he would walk around the block and then head back for breakfast. During his walk he saw a random cardboard box that started moving. He slowly approached the box and opened it to reveal a small golden retriever puppy.

"Hello little guy why are you here all alone?" he asked the puppy who just let out a little bark.

"Well I can't just leave you here so how about you come tom my cousins house" he said picking up the box and returning to the house.

When he got there he saw that Jaune was cooking breakfast and that Phyrra and Alesa were waiting for him to finish cooking.

"Hey Storm where were you? We couldn't find you and what is with the box?" asked Phyrra.

"Well I went out for a walk and found this" Storm said has he opened the box and the dog jumped out and landed on the floor.

"PUPPY" Alesa yelled has she ran and began to pet the puppy. Before anyone could say anything else Jaune set everyones plate down down and began to eat. Everyone also began Storm ate some of his food and noticed the dog was looking at him. He grabbed a biscuit and a sausage link and gave them to the dog. The puppy ate them really fast and jumped into Storms lap. After breakfast Storm, Alesa and the puppy went out to the back yard and began to play. They started playing fetch and would take turns throwing a tennis ball. It was Alesas turn and when she threw it it got stuck in a tree.

"Aww man it's stuck" she whined upset that they don't have a ball now.

"I have an idea I will be right back" with that Storm ran inside for a minute before returning with the rope dart. He threw the wooden blade and hit the ball cutting into it. He pulled with all of his might and the ball was pulled from the tree but went flying and hit Storm in the forehead.

"Oww" he said grabbing his head in pain.

"Are you ok Storm?" Alesa asked.

"Yeah I will be fine but I just thought of something" he said.

"What's that" she asked confusedly.

"First what are we going to name the puppy and who will get to keep him?" he asked.

"How about you keep him I mean you did find him" she said with a small smile.

"My mom doesn't like dogs and won't let me keep him" he said sadly.

"Just keep him in secret and has for the name how about Al?" she suggested.

"I can try to keep him a secret and I was thinking Butterscotch" he said causing the dog to bark in approval.

"I think he likes your name" she said when all of a sudden Jaune walked outside.

"Storm your mom is here to pick you up" Jaune said walking back in.

After a few minutes Storm gathered his stuff and left with his mom to go home. Storm went to his room and opened up his backpack to let Butterscotch out.

"Ok Butterscotch remember you have to be quiet or we will both be in trouble ok" he said causing the dog to nod. Before the could do anything Blake walked in and saw them.

"Hey Storm how would you like to go" was all Blake said before she saw the dog. Blake screamed and jumped onto the dresser in fear.

"Storm why is their a dog in the house?" Blake asked looking at Storm.

"Well I found him and was wondering is it ok if I have a pet please" Storm said while doing the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine you can keep him but you are going to have to feed him, bathe him, clean up after him and play with him" Blake said causing Storm to cheer.

"Now then I was wondering if you wanted to go camping today" Blake said getting off the dresser.

"Yeah let me get ready" he said with a smile. Once he and Blake were ready they went to the camp grounds and set up their tent. Blake was trying to start a fire but couldn't get it started. Storm yawned and began to stretch when all of a sudden lightning show from his hand and started the fire. Blake looked at Storm then at the fire and looked back at Storm with a look that said 'you are in so much trouble'.

"Storm am I going to go beat your aunt and uncle for unlocking your aura" Blake said ready to hurt either Jaune or Phyrra.

"Actually I asked Alesa to do it" he explained.

"Ok now then lets talk about the reason why I don't want you to be a hunter" Blake said.

"Yeah I was wondering why you wouldn't let me" he said.

"It's because being a hunter is dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt or worse" she said.

"Mom you don't have to worry" he said before getting up and giving her a hug. With that they ate dinner and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Blake woke up with Storm next to her snoring softly. She smiled and brushed some of his hair out of his face and kissing his forehead. Blake decided to stretch her legs and crawled out of the tent and saw storm clouds were coming. All of a sudden she was tackled by Storms dog Butterscotch who then began to lick her face.

"Down boy down" she said pushing the dog. Butterscotch barked happily before running into the tent and began to wake Storm. Blake heard Storm laughing and couldn't help but smile at the two.

"Good morning Storm can you help me pack because it looks like a thunderstorm is coming?" she asked.

"Sure thing mom" with that they began to pack everything has fast has the could. It only took a few minutes before everything was packed and they began to head home. On the way home Blake got them some breakfast and began to call Maggie.

"Hello" said a female voice.

"Hello Maggie it's Blake I was wondering if you could babysit Storm today?" Blake asked.

"Not today but I do know someone who could watch him if you want" replied Maggie.

"Ok send them to my house and I will see if I can trust them to watch Storm and thanks" Blake said.

"No problem good bye" with that Maggie and Blake hung up their phones.

"Mom why do I need a babysitter?" asked Storm who was just finishing his breakfast.

"Because I have an important meeting I need to go to and you are too young to stay home by yourself" Blake answered.

After that the car was real quiet with Storm falling asleep holding a sleeping Butterscotch. Blake smiled at them has she pulled into her driveway. Blake got out and went over to Storm and Butterscotch and picked them up before going inside and putting the both of them in Storms bed. Once she tucked them in she began to bring the things in the car inside before it started raining. Blake saw it was raining hard and decided to read the most recent Ninjas of Love book to pass the time. After a few hours of reading the book started getting good and Blake was getting into it but was interrupted by the doorbell. Blake put her book away and looked through the window to see a young male with brown curly hair and a badgers tail. The guy was wearing dark blue jeans and a button up green dress shirt.

"Hello are you Blake Belladonna?" asked the mystery man.

"Yes and who are you?" asked Blake.

"My name is Luffy Cres, Maddie said you were looking for a babysitter" said the man now known has Luffy.

"Oh you were the person Maddie was talking about come in" Blake said letting Luffy inside. Luffy walked in and left his umbrella by the door before sitting on the couch. Blake closed the door and took the chair across from him.

"So why should I trust you with my precious child?" she asked.

"Well I have trained in first aid and have worked at daycares and schools during the summers. I also happen to have four little brothers that I have helped take care of" he answered.

"Impressive but it is not just me who has to approve of you" with that Blake got up and went to go get Storm. After a few minutes Blake came back with Storm who looked tired.

"Storm this is is their anything you want to ask him" Blake said.

"Hello my name is Storm and I was wondering what are your hobbies?" Storm asked.

"I like playing with animals and video games" Luffy answered with a smile.

"Same here" said Storm with a smile on his face.

"Ok Storm are you ok with staying here with while I go to my meeting?" Blake asked.

"Yes mom" Storm said.

"Ok I will be back in an hour maybe later here is some money for lunch and here is my scroll number if you need me" Blake said handing everything to Luffy.

"No problem and good luck at your meeting " with that Blake left.

"So what do you want to do" Storm turned and saw Luffy with a grin that sent chills through.

 ***With Blake***

Blake shut her car door has she approached the child services office building. She walked inside and approached the receptionist.

"Hello ma'am how may I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Yes a came to my house a few days ago and I want to know why" Blake said with a serious expression. The receptionist began typing on her computer and stopped with a confused look on her face.

"I am sorry ma'am but no one with named Torch ever worked here" the receptionist said.

"What but she told me that she worked here" Blake's brain went into panic mode and she ran to her car and drove home has fast has she could. When she got there she saw no one was there and began to panic. She then noticed a dvd on the living room table and put it in thew dvd player has fast has she could. When it started playing she saw Torch standing laughing like a maniac.

"Hello Blake remember me well let me just say thank you for falling for my trap and now I am sure you are worried about your baby boy well he is safe for now. However wether he stays safe or not is if you cooperate with me and follow all of my orders. Here is the address where to go so we can discuss what you are going to do also don't call the police or Storm will die" with that the message ended and showed the symbol for the White Fang.

 **Note: Hello everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter of Mother Faunus and also happy Halloween. If it is not Halloween where you live then happy early/late Halloween. Have your fill of candy and scares.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Blake sat their tears in her eyes, her son was kidnapped and was in trouble. Wiping the tears from her eyes she looked up the address she was given and saw it was the docks where she fought Roman with Sun. Blake gathered some clothes,her toothbrush and any other supplies she would need. She then opened the closet and found something she thought she would ever need. Gambol shroud still has sharp has ever. Blake made sure that her weapon was still working. Blake hoped they would release Storm soon she wanted him to be safe.

"If Storm has even one scratch on him when I get there someone will be needing a new limb" she thought to herself.

Blake pack her weapon and started loading the car and began to drive to the docks. She drove has fast has she could wanting to save Storm has fast has she could. After a few minutes she made it to the docks. She got out of the car and walked around waiting for Torch to show up. After a few minutes Torch showed up with Adam who was holding Storm with a blade at his neck and some grunts.

"Adam remove the blade from Storms neck or I with kill you" Blake threatened.

"What makes you think I won't just slit his throat right now" Adam threatened.

"Because if you hurt him you all will die" Blake said pulling out Gambol Shroud.

"Now now just settle down you two Storm will not be harmed has long has you follow your orders and once you finish some task for us then we will return him" Torch said.

Adam grunted and threw Storm into a cage that the two grunts had brought. Storm hit his head on the bars of the cage causing him to grab his head. Blake saw that and instantly appeared in front of Adam and sliced his chest leaving a huge gash. Adam feel to the ground in pain while the grunts readied their weapons.

"Alright now everyone settle down, follow us Blake and we will give you your first task" Torch said before walking to their base while the grunts followed carrying the cage Storm was in. Blake followed not even looking at Adam. Adam picked himself and walked to the base to get the injury bandaged up. Blake saw the base was full of people wearing the White Fang's uniforms some were training others were talking. One of the grunts approached them she didn't have a mask so you could see her face. Her skin was pale white and she had long blonde wavy hair that covered her right eye.

"Hello Sally take the child to a holding cell ok" Torch said.

"Whatever you say boss" replied the woman now know has Sally.

Blake glared at the woman has she grabbed the cage and left. Torch turned to Blake and told her to follow her. Blake and Torch walked into a room that Blake could only assume was Torch's room. Torch closed the door behind Blake and sat at a table.

"Now Blake your first task is going to be difficult are you prepared?" Torch asked.

"Yes but I want Storm back soon" Blake said glaring at Torch.

"Don't worry I have only four task I need for you so no need to worry" Torch said.

"What is my first task?" Blake asked wanting this to be over.

"You know Jaune and Phyrra Arc right?" Torch asked.

"Yeah they are my friends why?" Blake asked not liking where this was going.

"Your first job is to kidnap their daughter and leave this note" Torch said handing Blake the note.

"Fine but has long has I am at the base I can visit Storm has often has I want" Blake said.

"Of course now get going also if Adam starts to piss you off feel free to chop off a limb or two" Torch said with a smile.

 ***2 hours and 21 minutes***

Blake was sneaking around making sure that no one saw her has she climb through the window. Blake made it inside and saw she was in the kitchen. She quickly made her way to Alesa's room. She looked inside and saw Alesa was wide awake watching tv.

"Aunty Blake why are you here?" asked Alesa.

"Long story but Alesa listen I need you to listen to me carefully. I am having to help the White Fang because they kidnapped Storm and they want me to kidnap you so I need you to come with me" Blake explained.

"I can't believe the White Fang is still active but I will go with you I want to help Storm so I will go with you" Alesa said.

"Thank you so much ok I need to tie you up so it doesn't seem suspicious" Blake said has she began to tie Alesa up.

"Ok so what about my mom and dad?" Alexa asked.

"I will leave a note for them to know where to go" Blake explained. Once Alesa was fully tied up she taped Alesa's mouth shut she left the note on Alesa's door. With that done Blake left with Alesa and returned to the White Fangs base.

 ***2 hours and 21 minutes***

"Here I have Alesa" Blake said showing Alesa to Torch.

"Great Sally take her and put her in the same cell has Storm" Torch said has Sally took Alesa from Blake.

"Good job I will give you your next task" Torch said.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"You are going to call the rest of your team and the rest of team JNPR and tell them you were captured by the White Fang" Torch said.

Blake took out her scroll and began to call everyone she was told to. Once Blake left all of the messages she put her scroll up and looked at Torch.

"Their I left messages for them what's next?" Blake asked.

"That's it for today you can go to your room and rest" Torch said. Blake left without saying another word and found her room. Once she was in her room she went to sleep wanting to wake up tomorrow back at home with Storm and Alesa safe and sound.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Ok I got another review from a guest asking for this chapter so here it is. Also the guest who leaves the review asking for chapter 9 stop it.**

Blake woke up the next day and saw she was still in the White Fangs base. She sighed has she got up and fixed herself a bowl of cereal and quickly ate it and went to go check on Storm and Alesa to make sure they were properly fed and were safe. She began to make her way to the cell that had them. Once she found them she saw that they didn't have any injuries but they didn't have any food.

"Mom" said Storm happily has he ran to him mom.

"Storm I am glad you are safe have they been feeding you, have the guards hurt you?" she asked has fast has she could.

"I am fine mom and Alesa is fine has well. We were also given a bowl of cereal, a glass of orange juice and a granola bar each" he answered.

"I am glad you are not hurt but don't worry soon I will get you and Alesa out of here soon" she said.

"Just be careful mom I don't want to lose you" he said scared of the thought.

"Don't worry I will be careful has much has I don't want to I have to go help Torch with something but I will be back soon" she said sadly.

"Ok and mom I love you" he said.

"I love you to Storm" she said while hugging him through the bars.

With that Blake left to go find Torch. It didn't take long to find her room and she walked in and saw Torch sitting down eating a muffin in a orange bath robe. Torch saw Blake out of the corner of her eye and smiled. She finished eating her muffin and looked at Blake with a smile.

"Hello Blake I assume you are here for your tasks for the day" Torch said.

"Yes now what is it you want me to do?" Blake asked.

"You are going to greet Jaune and Phyrra and bring them to me" Torch said.

"Fine where am I suppose to meet them?" Blake asked.

"The same place where you were told to meet us" Torch said.

Blake nodded and left the base. She made it to the meeting point has fast has she could. When she got there she saw Jaune and Phyrra were there waiting for her.

"Jaune, Phyrra" Blake said has she approached them.

"Blake what are you doing here?" asked Phyrra.

"I will explain later but I need you to follow me" Blake said.

"Blake do you know what happened to Alesa and don't try to dodge my question" Jaune said seriously.

"Yes I do just like Alesa my son Storm was kidnapped so follow me and you can see Alesa again" Blake said.

Jaune and Phyrra nodded and followed Blake to the White Fangs base. When they arrived they saw Torch standing at the entrance waiting for them.

"Hello mr and mrs Arc I am glad you could make it" Torch said.

"We're here so what do you want?" Phyrra asked.

"Straight to the point I like it anyway I will release Alesa to you but first you two and Blake have a task to finish and then I will release your children" Torch said.

"Fine we will help you but if it involves fighting leave Phyrra out of it she is pregnant" Jaune said.

"Ok she can stay in your room or she can stay with your children if she wants to" Torch said.

I would prefer staying with the children so I can make sure they are ok" Phyrra said.

"Ok then Blake and Jaune will follow me and I will have a guard escort Phyrra to your children" Torch said.

With that Jaune and Blake followed Torch to an abandoned warehouse and began to wait. On the way Jaune asked what are they going to do but was told he will learn in a minute. Has they waited Jaune and Blake made small talk while Torch just looked at the door. After two hours of waiting the doors opened and in walked the remaining members of team RWBY and team JNPR. They were looking around confused when all of a sudden some lights turned on and they saw Torch.

"Hello members of team RWBY and JNPR I bet you are here for Blake" Torch said with a smirk.

"Who the hell are you?" Yang asked.

"My name is Torch and lets just say your friends Blake and Jaune are here" Torch said has they stepped out of the shadows surprising their friends.

"Now then I don't want to waste time with questions so I am going to give you two your final task" Torch said.

"What is it?" Blake asked scared of the answer.

"Simple kill them all" Torch said with an evil smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Hello everyone we are nearing the end of all the fanfics in the Mother Faunus universe. I am glad all of you enjoyed these stories and thanks for reading.**

Blake and Jaune both jumped down with their weapons ready to fight. The instant they landed they dashed at their respective teams and began to attack. Ruby, Yang and Weiss all dodged right and looked at Blake in surprise.

"Blake what are you doing stop this" Ruby said not wanting to hurt Blake.

"Sorry but I can't I have my reason for doing this" Blake said swinging her sword at Weiss only for Weiss to dodge.

"If you won't listen then we will just have to knock you out and have you arrested" said Yang has she punched Blake and sent her flying into some crates.

Has Blake began to get up Weiss sent ice spikes at her only for Blake to shoot the spikes destroying them. Blake then dashed at Ruby and began swinging her sword trying to hit. Ruby spun blocking all of the attacks unfortunately Blake used her semblance to attack Ruby from three different angles. She landed a couple of hits on Ruby's back. Ruby rolled forward and spun smacking Blake with the back of her scythe.

"Give up Blake there is three of us and one of you" Wiess said ready to attack.

Blake didn't say anything and just pointed her gun at them and began to shoot. They dodged and Yang launched herself at Blake throwing a powerful punch which sent Blake flying past Jaune. Ren, and Nora. Blake smashed into the wall leaving a dent in it before falling to the ground. The other members of team RWBY began to approach but were stopped when Jaune threw Ren and Nora into Yang and Ruby. Jaune used this opportunity to help Blake get back on her feet.

"Guys stop this already you don't have to do this" said Ren.

"They don't have a choice" said a new voice everyone looked up and saw Adam Taurus falling before landing next to Blake and Jaune.

"You I remember you, your Adam Taurus but how did you get out of jail?" asked Yang her eyes turning red.

"I broke out myself when I met Torch who wanted revenge for her brother Roman" Adam explained reaching for his sword.

"Wait are you telling us that Torch full name is Torch Torchwick" Yang said.

"Yes but that is enough chit chat it is about time that we end this now say goodbye" Adam said.

Before anyone could move all of a sudden Storm, Alesa, Neo, Emily, Kyle,and Phyrra landed in front of them. Before Adam could react Jaune and Blake both swung their swords at him leaving a X shape scar on his chest. He dropped his sword and grabbed his chest in pain before falling to the floor in pain. Blake and Jaune turned but were tackled by Storm and Alesa.

"Mommy, Daddy" the children yelled has they hugged their parents/

They returned the hug happy to see that their children were safe and sound. Before they could ask how their children escaped the sound of guns caught their attention. They all looked up and saw a bunch of White Fang grunts pointing guns at them.

"I am not sure how you brats got out but you are going to regret ruining my plan now prepare to die" Torch said angrily.

"Kids get out of here we will deal with them" Yang said.

"But we can help we know how to use are semblance" Storm said.

"Please just find somewhere safe to hide and call the police we will handle the White Fang" Blake said.

The kids and Phyrra nodded and ran to find some place to hide.

"After those brats" Torch yelled only for Neo to block their path.

"You guys handle the grunts I have to get back at Torch for threatening Storm" Blake said has she jumped at Torch.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me" Torch said pointing Roman's cane at Blake.

"You are going to regret threatening my son and my niece" Blake growled at Torch.

Torch fired five blast at Blake in hopes of killing her. She couldn't tell if Blake was killed because of the smoke. She smirked thinking she had hit her mark but before she could leave Blake dashed out of the smoke and swung upward with her sword. The blade cut off Torch's arm and left a scar over Torch's left eye. Torch fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"Never mess with my family again or I will not hesitate to kill you" Blake said angrily.

Blake then jumped down and helped her friends take down the rest of the grunts. After a few hours the police show up and begin to make arrest. The police had taken all of the members to Atlas Maximum Security Prison. The children have come out of hiding and ran to their parents and hugged them happy that it was all over.

"Emily how did you and Kyle get here and how did you guys get free?" asked Yang.

"It was awesome Kyle teleported me, aunt Neo and himself to Storm, ms Arc, and Alesa. Then the guards tried to capture us but I turned him into a baby before Kyle teleported us to where you were but not before Alesa and Storm took down to more guards that ran at us" Emily explained.

"Well you kids were very brave" Ruby said.

"Yep now I see what a hunters job is like I can't wait till I am old enough to go to a hunter school" Storm said.

"Storm I love you but I do not want you going to a combat school and becoming a hunter ok I am putting my foot down here understand now it has been a long day lets all go home and relax" Blake said.

Everyone agreed and returned to their respective home and celebrated the complete defeat of the White Fang.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

It has been 8 years since Torch and the White Fang had kidnapped Storm and Alesa and not much has changed. Storm was now thirteen years old and was waiting for the mailman to arrive. He looked around and saw the mail truck approaching.

"Hey Storm here is your mail and tell you mom I said hi" the mailman said.

"Will do Jerry see ya" Storm said has the mail man began to continue his route.

Storm then began to look through the mail and found what he was looking for. Taking the letter he folded it up and put it in his right pocket. Once he put the letter away he pulled out another letter and began to make his way inside.

"Hey mom the letter came" he yelled happily.

"That's great dear what does it say?" Blake asked has she walked into the living room.

"Let me see" he said has he opened the letter and read it to himself.

"I was accepted" he yelled happily.

"That's great you have to be the youngest person accepted to Vale Medical Institute" she said hugging him.

"Yep I better go pack for the trip" he said has he began to walk to his room.

"Ok tomorrow I will take you to the airship but tonight we celebrate" she said.

"Ok" he said before pulling the letter out of his pocket. He looked at the symbol on the back and smiled a little. He hoped he was accepted has he slowly opened the envelope and began to read the letter. When he finished reading he smiled and quickly began to pack. He put the letter in his suitcase so his mom won't find it.

Once he finished packing him and his mom began to celebrate they had gotten all of their favorite foods and began to eat until it was late. Storm brushed his teeth and went to sleep happy that he was accepted into the school of his dreams.

 ***The Next Day***

Storm and Blake drove to the airships early in the morning. Once they got to the docks they began to say their goodbyes.

"Do you have everything you need?" Blake asked.

"Yes" Storm replied.

"Do you have a map of Vale incase yo get lost" she asked.

"Yes" he said getting annoyed.

"What about-" she said before he interrupted her.

"Mom I have everything I need and I will write you everyday" he said.

"Thank you dear" she said before hugging him.

"I am going to miss you Storm" she said trying her hardest not to cry.

"I will miss you too mom" he said has they broke the hug.

"My flight is here so I better get going and don't worry I will be fine" he said before he boarded the plane.

Once he was on the plane and found his seat and looked out the window with a frown on his face. He felt horrible for what he did but he didn't have a choice in the matter. The only thing he ever wanted to do was be a hunter but he didn't want his mom to worry.

" I am sorry for lying to you mom but I need to follow my dream" he thought has he looked at his acceptance letter from Beacon. He knew he would not be able to lie to his mom forever but he wanted her to keep her from worrying too much.

With that the airship took off and Storm mentally prepared himself for his time at Beacon academy but he knew he would not be their alone.

 **Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed Mother Faunus but unfortunately it is finished now I may do a sequel but I have no clue please leave a review letting me know if you think I should write a sequel or not. Also if you don't read My Baby Yang I made an announcement that I have a job now so I will update whenever I can anyway I hope you guys and gals are having a great day and thanks for reading.**


End file.
